Talk:All the Way to the Bank
Requirements Ummm... not sure all of that is required. did the quest in this order: - got CS from mummer's coalition - purely out of impulse, randomly traded gil to the mischief marker a few times (maybe x4?), only did a CS-like fade out, but no CS - put on the 3 gear items from the mummer's coalition just for the heck of it, traded gil (35,276) which it didn't actually take, then got a CS and started at the whole hat selection bit. Not sure if paying their tabs is really necessary, might just need to poke the marker over and over until the tarus pop out! ---Fuz (talk) 10:30, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Hat Combinations Once you enter the cutscene at the Mischief Marker, you'll be presented with a list of hats from a semi-random pool. To successfully finish the quest, you'll want to pick out hats that are obviously different from your previous choices. Choosing a beastman hat twice will result in failure, as will choosing a tiara twice. Though some hats may look the same shape-wise (i.e. an egg hat and a mandragora hat), the strategy here is pretty simple: chose a hat that could be easily confused first (i.e. rdm AF vs berets with feathers in them) and save the obvious choices (beastman hats, festival hats) for when the other options seem ambiguous. Once the list changes, you should see an obvious pattern when compared to the previous choices (i.e. if another red hat with a feather shows up, and the slot for the beret has changed to something else with a feather in it, then that's the similarity to look for and avoid choosing twice) ---Fuz (talk) 06:10, August 21, 2013 (UTC) unfortunately this seems to carry over from previous attempts, as now i keep failing on the first hat with the last few tries, causing me to have to buy food instantly. I can't use feathered hats or metal helms now. Irrellius (talk) 17:09, September 19, 2013 (UTC) My combo As people say above you different types and dont pick sim/same like 2 tiara looking i did on combo snowman>Bandana (tiara looking)>Thaumas (red looking hat long sides)>quirim head first time metal head n beret clashed may have been job on em so i totally avoided metal head lol and beret with feather yunamae 8th August 2015 00:18am What I got to work was a snowman hat, orc hat, something looks like acro helmet(covers whole head), hat looks like rdm with feather, and a hat looks like a rdm without feather. Took me around 8 tries. --Zjinn (talk) 20:22, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Went in this order: 1. Quadav Helm (worked) 2. Thaumas Hat (worked) 3. Teal Chapeau (failed) 4. Snow Bunny Hat (worked) 5. Perle Salade (worked) 6. Snowman Hat (failed) 7. Erudite's(?) Headband (worked) Don't remember 100% what that last one was, but it was definitely a headband. --KodoReturns (talk) 20:49, June 14, 2016 (UTC) My Attempts were: 1. Pumpkin Hat (Worked) 2. Snowman Hat (Failed) 3. Perle Salade (Worked) 4. Snow Bunny Hat (Failed) 5. Weatherspoon Corona (Worked) 6. Goblin Coif (Worked) 7. Teal Chapeau (Failed) 8. Ogier's Helm (Worked) --itanex (talk) 06:56, August 24, 2017 (UTC) There are five types of hats: Costume: Ahriman cap, Egg helm, Pumpkin head, Snow bunny hat, Snowman cap Beastman: Goblin coif, Orc helm, Qiqirn hood, Quadav barbut Heavy: Gorney morion, Karieyh morion, Ogier's helm, Perle salade, Phorcys salade Medium: Athos's chapeau, Aurore beret, Shneddick chapeau, Thaumas hat, Thurandaut chapeau Light: Nares cap, Orvail corona, Rubeus bandeau, Teal chapeau, Weatherspoon corona To successfully trick the Mithra, you must choose a type (among the list above) you haven't chosen before, and it must be at least two places from your previous choice. For example: 1, 3, 5, 2, 4. Example: Egg helm, Perle salade, Teal chapeau, Quadav barbut, Thaumas hat So long as you follow that numerical order, you should be in good shape to complete the quest.